Hiei Plays Doctor
by CanaanAlshea
Summary: Hiei Takes Care Of Poor, Sick Kurama.


_Title: Hiei Plays Doctor_  
 _Author: CanaanAlshea_  
 _Summary: Hiei Takes Care Of Poor, Sick Kurama. The Best He Can, Of Course..._

 _ **Hiei POV**  
_ "Ah...shoo! God damn it!"

I paused in opening the window, leg halfway into the bedroom, "What the heck was that, fox?" I looked at the desk, only to see he wasn't there. He was curled up in his bed, thick quilt tucked under his chin.

"Just a sneeze, Hiei," sniffle, "I'm fine." The 'N' sounded more like a 'D'.

"...Are you trying to say fine? Because you don't sound it."

"Just the flu. Damn human ailments...I get it every year," a harsh cough, "It's really more of an annoyance than anything-choo!" He groaned, clutching his head and muttering a few colorful curses. I cocked my eyebrow, picking up a bottle of blue goo off the nightstand, "The fuck is this?" I sniffed it, "Holy-!" Hacking, I replaced the lid, "Well no wonder you're sick if you're drinking that poison. Jeez."

"It's human medicine," he sighed, "I'm afraid demonic remedies won't do me much good."

"Hn," I felt his forehead, "Fever." An annoyed sigh and swatting of my hand, "Tell me something I don't know."

"Ok," I pushed him back into his lying position, roughly tucking the blankets around him as he had done for me a few times, "I am ordering you-shut up!-to stay in bed."

He snickered, rubbing his head, "Why, Hiei, I didn't know you could be so cross with me! Go on, give me another order; it's sexy."

"Fine. Shut up." He smiled, shaking his head.

"You should go," my fox smiled softly, "I'm afraid I won't be very good company for the next couple of days."

"Ok," I shrugged, going over to the sill, "See you soon." I knew he would be making a disappointed face. But it would be so much fun to see his surprised expression, as well...

"Hiei..."

"Hm?" I didn't look up from the large knapsack i was currently pulling ingredients out of.

She looked highly nervous, "Is there...something I can help you with?"

At this, I glanced at Kurama's human mother, "Yes actually. May I use a cooking pot? Kurama's sick."

"Yes," she sighed, "I heard him coughing last night. It's probably that flu that's been flying around at his school. I practically had to force him to stay home today," she gave a soft smile, "Although I know he will be disappointed at mussing his perfect attendance record." 'Minus all the times he went off on assignments for Koenma...but I guess he edited the school's records and memories...' I was pulled from my thoughts by Shiori placing a large cooking pot in front of me, "Will this be alright?" I picked it up, made sure the bottom was thick. "Perfect. Thank you."

She stood, hands folded in front of her, "...Is there anything I can help you with?" I paused, shredding leaves and setting the stems aside, "If you don't mind, could you start throwing those purple roots into the water once it's hot? Once the bubbles break, snap them in half and put them in. The water should turn the same shade of purple."

Kurama's mother blinked, but shrugged and followed my instructions. We stood in comfortable silence.

"So," Shiori smiled softly, pouring warmed tea into two cups and handing me one, "Where did you learn this home remedy?"

I thought for a moment, then decided a half lie should be good enough, "From my sister. She's a doctor, one of those new age ones that believe in natural healing remedies."

"Oh, Yukina?" How much did she know about our lives? Jeez, Kurama, just post a sign saying we're demons while we're at it! "Suichi told me," she continued, "That she has helped you all on many occasions. So I trust you know what you're doing if she gave you this particular recipe."

"...Yes. She's very good at her job. Well respected." I leaned on the counter, eyeing the mixture and waiting for it to thicken. Kurama would be irritated at having to drink it, but it was high time for me to play at fixing him at for once...

"Ugh god!" Shiori stepped away, fanning the air with her apron, "That smells awful! Are you sure my son should be drinking this?"

A laugh fell out before I could stop it; but her disgusted expression was so unusual, "Yes, quite sure. Many of our friends, as well as myself, have taken this medication before. Within 6 hours, he'll be better." She gave me a skeptical look, but returned my smile a few seconds later, "Well...alright dear."

I peeked into the pot and nodded my thanks as she handed me a large mug. I spooned it in, the 'tea' had the texture of mud, blowing on it as the steam wafted up. Shiori lightly touched my shoulder as I made to leave.

"Hiei?"

I cocked my head, "Yeah?"

"Thank you. For taking care of my son...he loves you very much." I blushed, turning away, "It's not a bother. He's a baby when he gets sick." She laughed warmly, "Yes I know. Anyway, you are welcome to stay with him if you wish. I'm sure he'll like your company."

Damn blushing! She giggled, and turned back to her own cup, "Tell him I hope he feels better. He doesn't like me around him when he's sick. I'll bring up dinner for you two later, alright?"

"...Yes. Sure. See you later, Shiori." "Bye dear."

I shook my head at Kurama's door, feeling somewhat embarassed by my display of emotion. I cracked it open, peeking in. He was hiding under the covers, red hair poking out in a messy puff. I bit my tongue to keep from laughing.

"Kurama?"

He looked up, blinking in the dim light, "Hiei...what on earth are you doing back?"

I shut the door behind me, sitting on the edge of his bed, "I'm here to play doctor, of course. Sit up. You need to drink this." He pushed himself up slowly, and took the cup from me. As I knew he would, he sniffed it and grimaced, "Oh gods, are you serious?" "Yup," I shrugged, pushing the cup toward his chest, "I know, it tastes like gasoline and smells like bloody vomit, but we both know you'll feel better."

He glared, looking suspicious, "...What else did you put in it?"

"Chammomile," I sighed, "To help you sleep. Just drink the sludge, alright?"

"This has to be revenge," he mumbled, "For all the times I've given home remedies to others throughout the years...bottoms up." He knocked it back, then gagged as he handed the cup back to me, sniffling, "Thank you. I do appreciate it." Setting the mug on the nightstand, I pushed him lightly, tucking him in again, gently this time, "Don't mention it. Really. Don't. Can't have my tough image being destroyed. This is a secret between your family and I."

"Of course," he smiled, yawning, "As always, nothing leaves this house." He pulled one arm from under the covers, reaching for me. I curled up into his side, kissing the pulse in his throat, "Go to sleep, fox. I'll stay."

Within minutes, I sighed heavily, "Great. You snore when you're sick. Awesome..."

 _(Reader POV)_  
Kurama woke up the next morning, cracking his eyes against the sun streaming in through the curtains. "Mmm...Hiei?" He looked down at the bundle next to him and sighed happily. Pausing, he did it again. Thank god, he could breathe through his nose again! He felt phenominally better. "Thank you for the medicine, love," he whispered. "Ugh..." Blinking, he pulled the covers off his petite lover, "Oh Hiei..."

"Shud up, dab fox," sniffle, "Dis is all your fauld."

The redhead smiled softly, stroking Hiei's cheek, "Don't worry. I'll make you some-"

"If you bake be drink dat crap," sneeze, "I will kill you."

"Empty promises, I'm sure," the fox stood, fluffing Hiei's pillow, "You stay right here while I go make you The Sludge."

"...I hate you-choo!"

"Bless you."

END


End file.
